A Halloween Party
by Captainharryharville
Summary: Set in the Parallel Universe. Rose's parents and her brother, Jack, are hosting a Halloween party. To Rose's despair, a guy dressed as a doctor turns up. Reunion fic. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Short and sweet (literally) reunion fic. Set in the parallel universe. Instead of Mickey, we have Jack Harkness as Rose's adopted brother just for fun.**_

_**Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. All mistakes are mine.**_

* * *

"Hurry! Pin these up on the wall, Rose you blow up those black balloons. Pete, help me with this flipping pumpkin and Jack, shut up!" Jackie was in a hectic fluster to get everything prepared and in order before the guests started arriving by the bucket loads. And Jack wasn't exactly helping with all his questions. Rose had been extremely reluctant to have a Halloween party and even more reluctant to have it in their house. "Mum. Stop stressing. You only told everyone to be here at 6:30pm and it's only 5:24pm. Sheesh." Rose stopped huffing and chucked herself on the nearest chair.

She wasn't particularly fond of being social at the moment after her terrible loss. She flashed back to the scene on the beach where the Doctor with his amazing hair and his kind eyes stood as a hologram. He was about to say something and then their time ran out. It just ran out. She had always cursed time because she had constantly wanted to sleep in even though it was late, and there always wasn't enough time to do anything. Time. Time. Time.

She snapped back and looked at her own watch. There, time had done it again. 5:57pm and Rose had to dress up in a Halloween costume.

Her family had been so supportive of Rose especially her brother Jack whom she had become very close to after the adoption. Jack Harkness was found at the adoption centre and Rose and him had clicked. Jack had been 17 when he was adopted and now, a year later, he was 18. They had talked and talked about each other's lives and what they wanted to do in the future in this universe.

Ever since the day on the beach, Rose had been haunted by things to do with the Doctor. Yesterday, she was sitting at the table and looking outside, she thought she saw the sonic screwdriver. But when she raced outside, she only found a long piece of metal and the reflection of a blue tarp on the top. A few days ago, she thought she saw the Doctor himself, but when she turned heads by racing over to the person, she realised that it was just a mannequin dressed up in a pinstripe suit.

Rose shook her head and took a deep breath to stop herself from crying. In her bedroom, she picked out a black leather jacket, black tights, a black cape, black boots, and a mask which she quickly painted black. If she was to fit in and go with the Halloween theme, black was the colour to do so. When she climbed down the stairs to the living room of her father's huge mansion, the first guests had already arrived and were greeting them with huge smiles and laughs that made Rose want to cover her ears and run away. She gritted her teeth and walked over to her family who were a dressed up and looking happy with there work. The room, Rose had to admit, looked good. Orange and black balloons were hung up in the corners of the room and two huge, evil - looking pumpkins sat in the middle of the dining table. Cakes with the picture of a witch on them lay on a big orange dish and next to it lay carrots, blackberries, Oreos and other orange and black foods.

At 6:40pm already half of the invited guests had arrived and were sitting around the room talking, eating and socialising. Rose was sitting cross-legged on the couch, tracing around the rim of her glass of wine. She was in a bad mood and to make matters worse, a guy (she guessed) walked in, dressed in a doctor's outfit. Rose shut her eyes and tried to block out the image as her mind wandered back to the Doctor. In her head, she ruffled his already fantastic tousled hair and looked into his beautiful big brown eyes. She quickly ran upstairs and threw herself onto her bed. How could her family do this? Have a party with people and make her forget.

Rose took off her mask and sobbed and sobbed, her tears flowing down her cheeks. She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, listening to the shouts and laughter. _I'm glad their happy with their lives! _Rose though sarcastically.

She wondered what the Doctor would be doing right now. Rose could imagine him flying around in space in his TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver at hand and possibly a companion at his side. She immediately became jealous and wished immensely for the millionth time that she could be with him, instead of this universe.

No one noticed Rose had left the room except for a certain doctor.

**Right, so that was very short but I haven't had enough motivation to write a really big one. There will be either one more chapter or a couple chapters. I don't really know yet.**

**Reviews please ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thanks for reviews, follows and favourites!  
Not sure how this chapter is going to go, or how this story is going to turn out =/_**

**_Second chapter is finally here…._**

* * *

A knock sounded on Rose's door and the sound of Jackie's voice could be heard. "Sweet heart. What's wrong? Come down and meet the visitors from Canada."

Rose mumbled a "Go away Mum, I'm fine. Just not feeling social at the moment." Jackie paused and then could be heard sighing and her footsteps slowly faded down the stairs.

Rose rolled over on her bed and stuffed the pillow over her face. She just wanted to disappear. _Why was there a Halloween party? Why did that stinking man have to dress up as a doctor of all things?_ Rose was feeling crabby and when another knock sounded at the door, she did her best to supress a scream of anger that was rising in her chest. Rose murmured a sound that was interpreted as 'Come in' and the door opened.

Rose lifted the pillow off her face and nearly fell off her bed when she saw who the intruder was. The man, dressed up as a doctor with a mask over his face and a stethoscope hanging around his neck, was standing there in front of her. Rose felt like picking up the pillow from the ground and chucking it at the man.

"Uh… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt" he stuttered in a Scottish accent. Rose thought for a moment that that voice sounded distantly familiar. She ignored the thought and also ignored the instinct to be polite. Rose croaked a haughty "What!" and the man shuffled his feet along the floor awkwardly.

Rose impatiently studied the man as he seemed to be gathering words to say. Rose angrily picked up her mask and snapped it over face. Then, without giving the man any time to say anything, she stomped her way out of the room and down the stairs. The thought that a complete stranger might still be in her room went through Rose's head but she ignored it.

Disappearing into the crowd of people, Rose started up a conversation with an elderly lady who loved talking. Rose was thankful for this and did her best to listen but her mind kept wandering off to the Scottish man and what his purpose was. Little did she know, the purpose was a very important one, as well as one she would definitely want to hear about.

* * *

The Doctor found out where Rose lived and about the Halloween party. But, feeling like a stalker, he discarded the further investigations and thought through how he was going to show up. He didn't want to make a big scene by just going in there and greeting Rose with a huge smooch, nor did he want to go into her house and be extremely discreet and in the shadows. In fact, he definitely did not want to do that.

The Doctor thought some more and then decided to just blend in with everybody else by wearing a simple costume.

"Ah-ha!" he exclaimed to himself "Maybe a doctor costume! Therefore, I will be dressing up, not making a big scene, and giving Rose a hint."

Little did he know that if he did this, his beloved Rose would just feel more broken than she already was.

* * *

Rose finally made up an excuse that she had to get a drink, and thankfully left the elderly lady still blabbing on about her son's marriage issues to anyone who would listen. "I can't believe Mum even likes that person enough to invite them" Rose thought to herself but then she realised that that was a tiny bit too mean. Rose found her brother next to the drinks, handing out orange paper cups.

"Jack! Oh Jack, am I glad to see you. We need to talk" Rose nearly tripped when she ran over to him. She wasn't sure that she wanted to tell anybody how she was feeling, but it was too late and Jack was the closest person to her. Besides, she knew that he could easily be trusted.

Jack curiously and worriedly followed Rose out the back door and into massive garden. Rose walked over to their favourite tree and she climbed up into a low a branch and waited for Jack to get comfortable. Then she spilled. She explained how she was feeling and that she loved the Doctor and couldn't bare the thought of never seeing him again. She told him about the stinking Scottish guy who dressed up as a doctor. Jack had to laugh when she starting swearing and muttering under her breath.

Rose continued explaining, and then the subject changed Rose's favourite adventures that she had with the Doctor. Jack understood everything that Rose told him with a gentle smile. Rose was in the middle of a sentence about the Daleks when she looked up, covered her mouth and then fell out of the tree in a faint. Jack didn't look behind him to see what had made her faint. Instead, he rushed over to her, and called urgently for her to wake up. When she didn't, Jack picked her up and went to go inside for help when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a something blue and looked beside him.

There, nestled in the centre of a tree, was a blue box from the 1900's and on the top was a sign that stated 'Police Public Call Box'. Jack tore his bewildered eyes from it and rushed inside, with the still blacked out Rose.

* * *

**Reviews please ;)**  
**Next chapter is possibly going to be the last.**


End file.
